The Spirits' Scepter
The Spirits' Scepter is an Odyssey Event, and the forty eighth in the series. It is scheduled to start on May 13, 2016 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on May 17, 2016 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the fourth episode of the Dark Stigma story and second in the Aggrandom storyline. __TOC__ Feature Changes * New Event UR (Stir) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte is available before the start of the event in the Ascension Saga Card Pack. * Better ticket rewards. Odyssey Skill Cards * Penitent Prince Elmar (UR) Test of Strength Card. Gives 2x the Items regardless of Skill level. Gives 3x the Items when evolved with maxed out Skill. * Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) Boosts the number of Event Items acquired by up to 1.2x regardless of Skill Level. ** (Crafting) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.3x boost. ** (Domineer) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.4x boost. ** (Bargain) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.5x boost. ** (Triumph) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.6x boost. ** (Accolade) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.7x boost. ** (Insulted) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.8x boost. ** (Forewarn) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 1.9x boost. ** (Antipathy) Sceptermaker Kodorfitte (UR) 2.0x boost. ** (Slaughter) Kodorfitte the Accused (UR EX) 4.0x boost. Story In the northeast of Ildanev's empire, there was a small kingdom known as Elgan. Contrariwise to its scale, its history and people could trace their roots to the legendary battle where the High Emperor established his dominance. It was comprised of two regions. One was little more than a wasteland, dotted with rotted trees and decrepit buildings. Those who struggled daily for survival in that bleak land were all but forgotten by the residence of the kingdom proper. The one exception was when a certain woman was forced to the gallows... ...... "Our leader gave us a direct order. Were you not paying attention?" "Of course I was: 'Come when the signal goes up.'" A lone castle loomed over the windswept wilderness. Within the forsaken corridors was a passageway that led to a sprawling underground cavern, the den of the Coppice Coven. Yet at the moment, nearly all of its members, black-garbed witches, were standing before the crumbling edifice, restless with tension. One in her middle ages made her unease known. "She said it like we were visiting the apothecary, but every last one of us was cursed never to return." Another looked through the worn gates. "Yahqi's young, but she's the strongest leader we've ever had. If anyone can do something about that curse, it's her." "That's why she's scheming to bring down the White Cloister." After the oldest witch spoke up, the lingering silence was then broken by an anonymous voice from the fold. "She's doing it all for them." "Them" referred to three new additions which joined some days prior, practically children with not an ounce of wickedness between them banished from the kingdom. They were accused of breaking into a restaurant and killing the proprietor. Without so much as a cursory investigation, they were cast into the dungeon and faced with the choice of exile or death. Such was the fate of all convicted women in this land. Most elected for execution, for the wastelands of Elgan were notorious for their mercilessness. If one did not perish from starvation, they would assuredly be driven insane from solitude. However, the three girls appealed for their innocence and chose the wastelands. They were summarily forced through the gates, still bound to each other by shackles, and wandered for seven days before finding the Coppice Coven. With ankles swollen and fevers high, their condition was not out of the ordinary, but the Coven took particular umbrage with their circumstances. "If they're innocent, it's a crying shame they had to go through all this." "Why wouldn't they be? Half of us didn't do anything either." "And the other half are rotten to the core." A smattering of dry cackles was heard. "What did Yahqi get exiled for anyway?" "Rumors say she killed her own mother, and then a hundred others who tried to capture her." "Seemed like she really didn't want to admit what she had done." The old witch closed her eyes, and spoke as if remembering an event long past. "If she killed the last leader the morning after joining us, I'd say she's plenty guilty. She was a tender 13 years of age, but I saw her do it, laughing all the while, sneering as she took the crown of branches from the bloody corpse. That's why she's called the 'Sneering Hellion.' And to even think about what she may have planned for the Cloister chills my bones..." Meanwhile, the "Sneering Hellion" was below ground, chanting curses before a great cauldron in the deepest part of the cavern. "Scars and callouses are our strength... O witch of legend, bless our ravaged lands..." As the blood-red concoction bubbled and seethed, a vision floated to the surface. It was a symbol... The Stigma. "Hahaha, the stage has been set, and the story that will play out should prove most entertaining..." Stretching an arm before her, she slowly lowered it into the boiling pot. ...... "Ah, here you were, Your Highness." A voice called out to prince of Elgan, Elmar, but he did not move. His attention was fast upon the sealed artifact before him. Even in the presence of the head of the Cloistered Coven, he could not restrain the frustration that lingered about him, and his response was consequently terse. "What do you want, Helga? My father is still away." As Elgan had been party to the ancient pact, the king joined the human entourage to Loftgygs for the giants' wedding ceremony. "I have just received word from the messenger. It seems the ceremony was completed, although not without incident. Knowing the savagery of the giants, I imagine there was a mere falling out between brothers or some such trifle. There was also word the murderer of the goddess was present, but the empire has given no confirmation." As she spoke, Elmar's mind began to wander and a twisted smile formed upon his face. Although Helga disdained the giants, he felt a strange sense of comradery with them, for they both shared the same unending indignation. During the war of Ildanev against the giants, demons, and dragons, he had given a disproportionate amount of land to the humans while the other races were forced into far smaller domains. Those borders would fall upon his death, but he yet grasped the whole of the planet; despite his professed humanity, he was seemingly immortal. As the generations passed, some mingled with the others, Ildanev was constant. The giants harbored the greatest abhorrence for him, for their high number of pure-blooded descendants meant their ancient grudge had also not diluted. It was a poorly kept secret that they would stage a revolt should the opportunity present itself. Then, there was Elgan and the neighboring country of Cadavus, both said to be heirs of the demons from long ago. Elmar was one such progeny, yet he felt there was little notable about his capabilities. The barricaded Cadavus was expected, but even in Elgan, the blood of the ancients had thinned considerably. His rage was not inherited, but derived from royal history, represented by the Spirits' Scepter, which he now beheld in the sealed space. When the thought of what it had invited years ago returned to his mind, his expression hardened. He might have stewed for longer had Helga not interrupted his rumination. "And if you were curious as to how Joselyn was..." The sound of her name restored Elmar's memory. She had been the one chosen from the Cloistered Coven of Elgan to wed a giant as dictated by their contract. "It seems she has calmed quite significantly." They were an organization devoted to the preservation and advancement of sorcery. The witches who joined the order were revered as royalty, and many were born of noble families. Both Joselyn and Helga were the same. "That came as a relief, as the last I heard, she was unwilling to bear the burden expected of her... Although, she never would have been chosen had the disaster at the Palace of Dawn had not occurred..." "Indeed. Her older sister was one of the casualties." "Exactly. It is a terrible shame it happened to one so blessed with wisdom..." "Is that all you had to report?" Elmar cut her short. He understood she was attempting to change the subject as usual when dealing with sensitive matters. "We received another message from our spy. It seems there is unrest in the wastelands." His temples bolted upright. That very word aroused hatred in him, and he wanted nothing more than to excise the barren territory around the castle from Elgan entirely. It was from where the legendary witch Kodorfitte had come, and the Spirits' Scepter, the mark of shame upon the kingdom, was her creation. With it, she had threatened the kingdom's very existence when his grandfather was king. Although she was defeated after a number of years, their kingdom had not yet recovered from the damage she had inflicted. If his father had not sworn to protect it, Elmar would have demanded its removal from the land. As if sensing his anger, Helga tried to pacify him. "The witches of the Cloister will be gathered at your command, if you wish to strengthen our vigilance." Elmar gave his consent, but in his agitation, he did not notice a slightly hollow quality in her voice... ...... True to Helga word, the witches, clad in white and hundreds strong, stood silently in the castle plaza moments afterward. Only a faint moaning could be heard from them, akin to the howling of the wind. Although it would have spurred chastisement, Helga did not mind. Perhaps it was she was suddenly overcome with lethargy, and demanding an explanation would have been too bothersome. However, she had enough presence of mind to realize the unusual situation. "All of them have been cursed never to return to this land. However, their leader Yahqi is not to be underestimated..." She was interrupted by a low voice from behind. "What's the matter, is there a bug going around? I haven't done a thing to you yet." Helga turned to see a tall woman wearing a crown of tree branches and a thoroughly demeaning smile. An intricate pattern was inscribed along one of her arms. It was the Sneering Hellion, leader of the Coppice Coven, Yahqi. "Ah, I haven't tasted air this clean in years. It's so pure, it almost makes me want to retch. That's why I never came back, even after I broke that cheap spell you called a 'curse.' The wastelands are so much more comfortable." "You..." "Now, wait just a moment. I think you'd better wait and see the reality of your situation, hahaha!" Yahqi raised an arm high and her hand vanished into a pocket of warped air. Then, she pulled it out to reveal she had seized the hand of someone else. Helga gasped. "Th-the spell of theft... Only criminals use that art! Everyone, attack this vile woman!" "Me, 'vile?' I'm hurt, especially when I have someone right here who's likely far worse." Yahqi pulled on the hand, and a person emerged from the void and landed hard upon the stone floor. "Well, well, well... Just when I thought my luck couldn't get any better, I had to summon a goddess killer. But don't worry, I can tell you're innocent, because you're just like me. Now I don't have to force you to fight for me, since this'll be more like two birds-of-a-feather teaming up in the name of justice. And if we win, the wastelands of Elgan will be at your beck and call." You stared at the woman in bewilderment, hardly able to absorb the words from her rapidly moving mouth, and before you could utter so much as a syllable, she turned her attention to the other women in white. "Look at the mark upon their chest! This is the originator of the Stigma! Enemy of the empire! And now, ally to the criminals you exiled! We will be taking the Spirits' Scepter! Get in our way, and we'll turn you and everyone else into Stigmals!" She then seized her staff as the other witches closed in. However, instead of chanting spells, a familiar, horrifying phrase came from their lips... "May dark swallow the light..." Yahqi looked at Helga's face, but her expression revealed she was also stunned. Confused, the black witch turned to you with a strange question. "Hey, don't tell me you're really the murderer! I seriously haven't laid a hand on any of these people yet, but the minute you show up, they all get turned into Stigmals! No wonder you're wanted by the empire! ...Wait, I haven't become a Stigmal too, have I?" You furiously shook your head. Naturally, you had no understanding of the situation whatsoever, and similarly, you did not understand why Yahqi seemed so carefree. "That's what I thought. You don't look hard enough to even kill a flea. In any case, I'm sure you'll be of some use. There's no one here worth being scared of anyway. C'mon, let's take them out and get that scepter!" ...... Meanwhile, near the border of Elgan, a distraught elf was hysterically calling out to someone. "H-Hero!? Where did you go?! They were here just a moment ago, weren't they, Salvador?! How could they simply disappear like that?!" "I dunno but simmer down already! It must've been some kind of summonin' trick. Whoever did it can't be too far away, so let's just keep..." At that moment, his sharp eyes caught the sight of a dim haze over a city far in the distance. "...Heh, that was easier than I thought it'd be." Against the gray sky, an eerie smoke drifted into the air, as if signaling someone... Epilogue "Boneheaded as ever, aren't you?" Salvador huffed with derision when he and Elimval rejoined with you. After you had been forcefully summoned to the castle of a modest kingdom, Yahqi's smoke signal attracted their attention. However, the summoning itself may have been mistaken as her intention was to bring forth a far more heinous being. Despite your tenuous comprehension of the circumstances, you aided Yahqi in fighting the witches of the Cloistered Coven who had suddenly turned into Stigmals. Although a few struggled to resist the evil influence, you were nonetheless beset by a torrent of spells. "If any of them were to steal the Spirits' Scepter, things could get real ugly." You fought through the corridors of the White Cloister, searching for that enchanted staff. Although you had quickly lost sight of Helga, the head of the Coven, you encountered Elmar, the Prince of Elgan, also battling with the Stigmals. However, his reluctance in associating with Yahqi, a witch from the wilderness, was plain to see. Progress was steady in spite of it, but there were other unusual conditions that did not escape notice. "Where are the kingdom's soldiers? I doubt we will be able to stand so thoroughly outnumbered for much longer..." Yahqi smiled at Elimval's question and turned to Elmar behind her. "I was wondering about that too, you silver-haired ninny. You don't even have a lap dog, much less a royal guard." He returned a glare to the snide witch. "The witches of the White Cloister are our kingdom's defense against danger." "'Were,' you mean. You could have at least had the foresight to hire servants with enough backbone to pick up a sword instead of scurry away like mice. How pathetic." "Silence! You and the other scoundrels of that abominable wasteland are the reason for all of this! If it weren't for that damnable Kodorfitte..." From what you were told, Kodorfitte was an infamous sorceress who had lived when Elmar's grandfather was king. She had helped them fight off an invasion of monsters, but after not receiving the promised reward, she had summoned countless ghouls to terrorize the kingdom and force it to the brink of collapse. The influence of her betrayal yet persisted, and even the formation of the Cloistered Coven may have been how they compensated for the devastation of the army and their inability to reform it for the presumed lack of men. "Hmph. Well, I may be a scoundrel, but who's the fool who let the scepter fall into the hands of the Stigmals?" "Wh... I.. Helga... that... Grrrr!" The vexed prince ground his teeth. With the king presently absent, he was left with no option but to depend upon one of hated nemeses for aid. "The very instant this crisis has been resolved, I will personally see to it you return to the wastelands!" He stormed ahead, venting his frustration upon the Stigmals as Yahqi watched with a toothy smile of sheer joy. Witches in this land belonged to either the Cloister or the Coppice. From Yahqi's fragmented comments between confrontations, the Cloistered ones were a royal ministry focused largely upon the curative properties of magic. In contrast, the Coppice Coven were criminals who were exiled from the kingdom. To survive in the harsh wasteland, they had trained in offensive types of sorcery. As you pondered upon their history, Yahqi noticed your pensive expression and explained further. "Kodorfitte was the one who created the wasteland we all live in and made it somewhat inhabitable. That's why Elmar hates us by default." According to Elgan's historical records, Kodorfitte had purposefully ravaged the land to lure monsters into attacking and offer the king her assistance, obtaining the kingdom's land under false pretenses. "But no one except for me knows what really happened." After Kodorfitte had been defeated, paranoia further strained the devastated nation as women were suspected of practicing witchcraft and therefore banished. However, they had been expelled in such great numbers they were able to band together and form the Coppice Coven. Whether guilty or innocent, they all learned the dark arts to increase their chances of survival. When Elgan realized that reforming their army would be impossible, it was only then that they passed a decree that white magic would be allowed. The regulations were naturally strict, but great prestige awaited those who could remain within them. Unfortunately, there were always more acolytes who were swayed by the black arts, and faced the same fate as those before. "That spell I used to steal you here was one of our original tricks, since there were also a fair number of thieves in the group at the outset. The most important part of success is imagining what you want to steal, and thanks to our Cauldron of Visions, I saw the Stigma on your chest. All I had to do then was reach in the pot and I could've snatched you out of thin air whenever I wanted." Yahqi presented her arm. The intricate pattern on her skin rested atop a terrible burn that extended past her elbows. "In the wilderness, we have to rely on trade to survive, whether its money, power, or information. Our spy in Loftgygs told me of your appearance at the wedding. It was impossible to miss that mark, after all..." When she saw the surprise upon your face, her grave expression immediately brightened. "Hey, take it easy. I'm not the kind to stick my nose in the business of others and I usually don't like drama. I just thought it was about time I get some unfinished business squared away." You immediately perceived that she was referring to how she was "like you" in that she was attempting to prove her innocence, but it was yet unclear how obtaining the Spirits' Scepter would accomplish that. "Plotting further deviltry, you two? Don't think I will overlook your presence, murderer. Once Yahqi has been expunged, I will be relinquishing you to the High Emperor!" "We won't allow that to happen!" Elimval's indignant voice rang out as Salvador aimed a drawn arrow towards Elmar. Yahqi sighed with exasperation. "See why I don't like dealing with ignoramuses like you, Prince? You should've realized those two are loyal to the 'murderer' despite their reputation, and yet you still tried to pick a fight though you're clearly outnumbered." Elmar's face turned red as he clenched his fists. You nodded to Salvador and he lowered his bow. With nowhere to unleash his rage, he directed it at his usual target. "If you are so wise, then why did you not use your blasphemous spells to summon the Spirits' Scepter instead of the murderer?!" "I can't summon what I can't picture in my mind. But you've seen the Scepter, haven't you?" "...Enough to have memorized every last detail." "And you let it get stolen right out from under your nose. Anyway, I can't do anything about it. And if we haven't found it yet, then Helga must have it in her greedy little hands. If that weren't bad enough, she's probably even been turned into a Stigmal. None of my clever tricks will work against her, but I wasn't planning on using them anyway." "...It is to my understanding that the Stigma strengthens the darkness of the heart. Yet Helga wields only beneficial spells, borne of purity. Perhaps she will not..." "Give me a break. After the disaster at the Palace of Dawn, do you think she's really all that perfect?" "Only those who lived in the surrounding district were... Wait, how do you know about that?!" "The Coppice Coven sees all." A strange silence lingered as the two stared at the other, only broken by the confused Elimval. "What disaster might this be?" Yet the two held their tongues until at last Elmar spoke. "It happened when I was still a lad. It was the greatest tragedy since Kodorfitte's assault, and although many perished, the royal family made no proclamation in its regard." The king of Elgan had many younger brothers, each residing in palaces throughout the kingdom. The second-oldest kin, Eyor, lived at the Palace of Dawn with his wife, son, and daughter. He hosted a lavish ball one night, but nearly all of the invited guests were killed, and their hands and feet were torn from their bodies. The only survivors were Eyor's wife and son, along with Helga, an invitee. She had been spared as she fainted soon after the crisis began and was covered by corpses. "My father managed to conceal the entire matter, including the name of the offender. Not even I am privy to his motive. Eyor's son was exceedingly capable and fated to become a minister, so that may have played some role in his decision, reluctant to cast doubt upon his reputation. But when Eyor's wife fell to illness in the following weeks, he soon followed her. Ironically, Helga's reputation improved considerably in the aftermath. She too had been noted for her aptitude, but her poise was also commended as she seemed unaffected by the entire ordeal. The White Cloister recognized her strength of will, which all but solidified their choice." Elmar spoke with the intent of clearing Helga of suspicion, but Yahqi only laughed dryly. "Haha, you are living proof that ignoramuses have no right to hold power." In the next moment, you noticed a sudden change in the atmosphere. A sinister presence was approaching, and Salvador reaffirmed your intuition as he drew an arrow. Yahqi also spoke again. "Look who finally decided to show herself: our strong-willed Stigmal..." ...... Helga saw a dream where the White Cloister was under attack by monsters. Wraiths charged at the locked windows, attempting to force their way inside. Yahqi had commenced an assault to steal the Spirits' Scepter and bring about Elgan's end, finishing what Kodorfitte had begun. "Should we lose the battle today, we will be lost to the wilds tomorrow!" Her body trembled with rage. She had long feared this day would come, and in an attempting to masked that fear, she bellowed orders to the other witches. "Go and fight! We mustn't flee from this challenge!" ...... "What's wrong, Helga? Did your jaw fall asleep? I can hardly understand a word you're saying." Yahqi grinned at the moaning Stigmal that was once Helga. No trace of her dignity as leader of the Cloistered Coven remained as she clutched the Spirits' Scepter. True to its name, a number of spectral beings swarmed around her. "Grruh!" She thrust the cursed staff forward, directing the horde of ghosts towards your party. "Where am I supposed to be aiming here?!" Salvador was unable to cope with their numbers, unsure of where to point his arrows. "Are these the spirits of the witches we defeated?" Elmar swung his sword frantically, but each attack passed harmlessly through the incorporeal forms. "Curses! This is hopeless!" "It takes a certain technique to banish ghosts. One that we of the Coppice happen to know." "Then enough of your posturing and get on with it!" "And use it on every ghost, one by one? We'd be here all day. I have a better idea, and all it requires is enough guts to stick your arm into a boiling pot." With those words, Yahqi bolted straight for Helga, her inflamed arm outstretched. The pattern etched upon it seemed to act as a ward, as the spirits parted before her. "I will be taking our rightful heritage back!" "Stay away...! I saw nothing at the Palace of Dawn! I did nothing...! Urgh... May dark swallow..." However, Helga was unable to finish the Stigmal's chant, for Yahqi had wrested the Spirits' Scepter from her grasp. "Scepter of my predecessor, invoke the spirits! Spirits of the past, invoke disaster!" The pale forms immediately turned from you and formed a mass around Helga. They whirled about her, consuming her rotting body in a matter of moments until nothing remained save for her Komora Stone. ...... You and the others had gathered upon the castle's highest balcony. In the courtyard below, you could see the slumped corpses of the witches, their Koroma Stones removed. The battle had ended. "What could her last words have meant...? Surely, you heard them as well, Yahqi." "I'll tell you if you give the Spirits' Scepter to us. It's in your best interest anyway, since there's no one else to protect you anymore." Still holding the cursed staff, Yahqi awaited an answer from the troubled prince. "...That will depend on the information you give." She smirked. "It's not all that complicated. Eyor's son was a true genius, and his decision to work directly under the king was all but official. But the pressure of everyone's expectations drove him mad... mad enough to kill." "Impossible..." "On the contrary. But I'm not done yet. During the night of the party, he poisoned the wine, and soon after the toast, everyone dropped dead. Naturally, the family drank from a different, untainted bottle, and Helga was likely resistant to the poison he used, so she survived. But that meant she was a witness, and she watched my brother walk up to every corpse and cut off their arms and feet." "What?! D-did you say... 'brother'?!" "My brother was not the only gifted one in the family. I was supposed to join the White Cloister, but my father felt that preserving my brother's reputation would have served him better, so he claimed I was the perpetrator." "But I heard that Eyor's daughter was murdered..." "If that were true, she wouldn't be standing in front of you now. She was forced into the wilds where she was transformed from the inside out. And from the Coppice's lair, she cursed her traitorous kin with death." Yahqi carried the blood of Elganic royalty, but she had been betrayed not only by her family, but Helga who said nothing in her defense. That buried yet persistent guilt was the flaw in her perfection which allowed the Stigma to take hold. "You've heard what I've had to say, so unless you're a welcher like our grandfather, I'll be taking the Scepter. But I assure you this won't be good-bye. Maybe I'll drop in sometime and say hi to my uncle. Or I could just send the ghost of my brother instead. But there's one more thing I have to do before I leave..." She raised the Spirits' Scepter to the sky and shouted in a voice desirous for justice. "To the one allegedly murdered by the three girls, come and reveal the truth to Prince Elmar!" From the ghostly congregation, a spirit resembling an aged man descended. In a wavering voice, his groans slowly formed words. "Prince... please help my soul to rest... The one who killed me... was the shopkeeper next door. I beg of you... see that justice is served..." Although Elmar's wide-eyed stare revealed his shock at the revelation, he managed to nod in compliance. "It will be done. Rest assured that the girls will be cleared of all wrongdoing and your true murderer will face judgment." With a faint moan, the spirit vanished to the winds. "I'll prove the innocence of others who have been falsely expelled into the wilderness the same way, Elmar, so I hope you will accept them back as well." Yahqi lowered the Scepter and sat upon the railing of the balcony. "Yes, I will. But what about you, Yahqi? I am positive the royal family will welcome you back should..." She held up a hand to silence him before looking at you with a smirk. "Sorry to drag you into this. I'd help prove your innocence, but gods don't leave ghosts. You should try asking someone higher up, since the goddess of harmony's soul isn't even in this world anymore." Staring into her eyes, you nodded with forbearance. There were fewer causes more noble in your eyes than the restoral of justice, and so you felt little had been sacrificed by assisting her. Yahqi then returned her attention to Elmar. "My home is the wastelands. It has been ever since that day I was abandoned by my family." She nimbly leapt from the balcony and glided towards the plaza, where the waiting Coppice Coven welcomed her return with cheers. "Prince, just call if you ever need our help! But don't breathe a word of this to Ildanev, unless you want your kingdom to fall for good!" ...... Although Yahqi's goal had been accomplished, your journey continued. Many battles undoubtedly lay ahead until you could restore justice as she did. But should you and your comrades face true peril, you were confident you could call upon her name, and she would be by your side, sneering as always. Chapters/Quests *Energy *Encountered every 25th Area after reaching Area 100. Rewards Final Ranking= |-|Lucky Ranking= |-|Guild Ranking= |-|Defeated Boss= |-|Victory Count= |-|Event Items= Category:Odyssey Events Category:The Spirits' Scepter Category:Aggrandom